I was cheated by you
by Laura2492
Summary: Phoebe was left heart broken on the day of her wedding and pregnant. This is the story of her new beginning and her struggles to get there when danger is around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before my wedding as i stood frozen in my childhood bedroom. My parents and brothers were in bed and i was staring at the phone in my hand with a picture of my fiance and another woman in an ally earlier that night. There was also a video clip i was too scared to play, i was so blinded by love and excitement for the wedding i didn't see this coming although now i thought about it i could see it. The working late, the meetings that took till midnight, hell even the trip to new york for work. I looked at my phone again and saw 15 missed calls and even more messages. I was humiliated and pregnant. I discovered a week ago i was pregnant and i was so happy. I took a picture of the test and put into a frame for Harry's wedding present. I had to tell my parents and get them to cancel the wedding and change the codes to all the buildings so he couldn't get to me.

We met when we were 18 at my grandparents coping together ball and had been together 3 years before he proposed at the same event. We agreed to get married the night after the ball the next year. The marquee was already up so why not. When i first met him he was so sweet and shy. His grandparents were friends with mine so we knew each other to say hello to but nothing more than that. He was the typical good looking man and boy did he know it. He was a charmer with blond hair,striking green eyes and a body to die for. He said i was the love of his life and he couldn't wait to settle down with me. Now i know its all lies. I am Phoebe Grace Grey i was worth over a $100 million the day i was born and when my parents pass i will be worth ten times that. I begin to worry if that's what drew him to me. His grandparents raised him after his parents died in a car crash, they live a simple life a little cottage near my family's ranch in Texas. Everything was a mess, i glanced out of the window and saw the first hints of a sunrise. I was getting married today. I quickly dressed in my uncle Elliot's ice hockey top that i stole last year when he stayed for a few days and a pair of black leggings and matching ankle boots with little silver studs. As i walked downstairs i tied my long brown hair back up into a neater high ponytail. Gail, Jason Taylor and Luke sawyer had been with my parents for over 25 years and now they were all sat at the breakfast bar eating breakfast.

They all spun around with smiles on their faces. I was already the first to get up when i lived here so i ate with them most mornings. Judging by the smiles they didn't know Harry had cheated on me at least once the day before our wedding. I sat next to Luke who was sat opposite Taylor and Gail and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo. Shouldn't you be wearing one of those green things on your face to try and make you beautiful?" He laughed as he was trying to say the last bit. He always teased me about face masks. When i was little i made Teddy my big brother put one of mums masks on me and i forgot i had it on, laid on the new cream carpet in the living room and fell asleep. An hour later Luke came in and saw the carpet. He told Gail to clean me up and organised a company to come to the house before my parents came home to clean the carpet. To this day my parents didn't know. Later when he asked me why i was wearing one its because i said i wanted to be beautiful like mum. He's teased me about it for over 15 years and he always make me laugh and most of the time gets a slap on the arm for it. But today i only manage a tiny smile. Jason was like my third grandpa and knew something was wrong.

"If your getting cold feet i can get you out of the country in an hour." That was Jason all over. He loved our family and worked for my dad before he even met my mum. He married Gail when my brother was a baby and he was a daughter Sophie who used to babysit us. She was married now with a little boy who is just a sweetie.

"I know its a lot to ask but can you guys do something for me? I need to get everything of Harry's out of the apartment at Escala and taken to storage." My dad owned three apartments apart from the penthouse in Escala one where i lived with Harry, one where Teddy sleeps when hes not in a random woman's bed and one for clients.

They turned to look at each other confused. Gail was the one who spoke up asking why. "It seems while i was having dinner with the family last night he was in a back ally kissing and feeling up another woman. It's all over the Internet already. So I'm going to go for a long hot bath if you can get his stuff out and then ill tell my dad that everything needs to be cancelled." Before anyone could say anything else I'd run upstairs and locked myself in falling asleep in the bath.

It was only when i heard my dad shouting did i wake up.

Christian you need to calm down. Threatening to kill him is not going to help. Ana dear go check on Phoebe. Your men have put his things into a storage so he is out of her home. Next thing to do is make the calls to the guests. Mia has cancelled the band and other things but we thought all the food could be taken to the homeless shelter downtown.

Thank you mum. I didn't see this coming and i should have but once i had him looked into when they started dating and found nothing i didn't think to do it again. If i had then maybe she wouldn't be heart broken on what was meant to be her wedding day.

i opened the door in my dressing gown that my grandma bought me years ago and it's always a comfort. "Dad don't worry its done now. But i do want him not to be able to get to me unless i OK it..is that possible? And i need to talk to grandpa in private if that's OK?" My dad pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my forehead

"Sweetheart i promise and ill send grandpa up OK? I love you pumpkin." He disappears downstairs with my mum and grandma after they both hug and kiss me. I love my family we are all so close. i curl against my headboard in bed and wait for my grandpa to come up. I don't have to wait long as hes there before i know it.

"Your father said you wanted to speak to me? Do you want me to close the door?"

At the nod of my head he closes it and sits next to me, i curled into his warmth and for the first time i let the tears fall.

"Oh sweetheart please don't cry. You have an amazing family if i do say so myself. Your grandmother and i adore you. Your parents and Teddy love you and are hurting with you. The staff are so protective over you that they are having to be threatened with being fired to stop them going after Harry. You are an idol to many young girls by not being afraid to be who you are." I burst out laughing when he said that about the staff.

"Grandpa i love you but i need a lawyer right now. What is said in here can't get back to my dad. I need time to myself to process whats going on. Promise me." He nodded his head worry on his face. " I'm pregnant and i want him to sign over full rights to me. If he wants to see the baby that's fine but under the watch full eye of someone i trust. I have no idea who this man is that i thought i was going to spend the rest of my life with. I've read in the last hour that he having threesomes and taking drugs at the same time. I'm not willing to take any risks with my baby. I finally understand why dad is the way he is." He pulled me close tears in his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"A great-grand baby. i can't wait. I promise i will go home and draw the paperwork up and bring it back for you before tonight." Our moment was broken by my phone ringing again. I sighed and looked at the name. It was Harry again.

"Grandpa i need to take this can you make sure everyone is downstairs i need to do this alone." He nodded and left. Taking a deep breath i swiped and answered the phone.

"Phoebe thank god you answered. I'm so sorry baby. It was a moment of weakness. It will never happen again. We can start dating again. Please baby."

"This is what is going to happen now. I'm sending some paper work to you and you are going to sign it. Then we are going to talk about the future. No we are not going to get back together but i am pregnant so we will still need to talk about the baby."As i waited for a reply i began to get nervous. I was going to be a single mum. What if i never found anyone who would accept me and my baby as a package? What if i did and they only wanted the Grey money?

"You're pregnant?" He sounded angry. Why the hell was he angry?

"Yes. The documents i need you to sign say that the baby is to remain with me and you can only have visits with supervision."

"I don't want a kid. Look ill sign what you want but i don't want a kid."

"Fine. I'll send you papers to say that you have to claim on my child. Then that's it. We are done but if in a few years he or she asks I'm not going to lie."

"Fine. Whatever." Then he hung up. He made me feel bad for getting pregnant. I messaged my grandpa telling him the change of plans then snuggled back down into my bed. My hand went to my stomach. It was still flat but i couldn't wait till i had a bump. That was the end of my life with Harry and the start of my life with my baby.

Six weeks later...

Harry had signed the paper work and returned it that day so he was out of my life for good. The past six weeks had been a nightmare because of the press. Rumours were going around about how many women Harry had been with. That i had to have known and maybe i was gay and using Harry as a distraction. One report shocked me though. A woman had come forward saying that she had been in a relationship with him for the last six months and they regularly did drugs together. She even had pictures to prove it. When Grandpa spoke to Harry's lawyer it was decided that my child would be told that Harry was their father but not to contact him at all.

I gathered all the family at my parents home saying i had a surprise for them all. I had wrapped up little photo frames with my scan picture and under neath it says baby Grey. All the gifts are on their usual places. Ever since we were little my parents had us sit in the same place at the table. I had moved back in with my parents knowing i would soon need all the help i could get. Although i told them i couldn't stay in the apartment where my heart was broken. Not knowing who he had there as well.

I had gone to see Dr Green last week and she had told me i was 16 weeks pregnant. That was a huge shock. I was a little concerned at first as i didn't have much of a bump yet but she assured me that it was nothing to worry about as my mother had only been very small with me. Before the next appointment i had to decide if i wanted to know the sex. I was leaning more to waiting till nearly the end otherwise my father might go a little crazy buying things.

Everybody was sitting down to dinner talking about what the gifts could be. Uncle Elliot was trying to open his under the table. This is why i loved my family, "Uncle Elliot stop it. OK on the count of three i want everyone to open it. 1...2...3" Then all hell broke loose my mum grandma and Aunt Kate screamed running over to hug my. My Uncle Elliot was shocked, my grandpa smirked and Teddy looked confused. I watched my dad more than anyone else he was the one i was worried about accepting it. "Daddy?" My dad was crying. He reached out his hand to me. "Come here" Everyone was smiling but were watching us closely. My dad only cried when we were born and when he married my mum. I took his hand and he pulled me onto his lap sideways like when i was little. "I'm so proud of you. You can do this sweetheart and you will never be without support. I'm going to be a grandpa. "

My mum had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a grandma."

"A mighty fine grandma Mrs. Grey. Although i want to know why my father is still sat down looking like he knew about all of this before hand."

"Well he did. I'm sixteen weeks along and i told him on my almost wedding day. Harry has given up all rights to me. He doesn't want to be involved at all. Grandpa sorted all the legal stuff out for me." He kissed my forehead then i turned to Teddy laughing. "Whats wrong bear?"

"You're pregnant? My little Bee is pregnant!" He lent over and pressed a big wet kiss on my check.

"Get off you weirdo. Yes you are going to be an uncle. I also wanted to tell you all that I'm not finding out the gender until the baby shower when ever that is. I've asked my doctor to send it to a bakery when i ask and they are going to deliver a cake with either blue or pink inside depending on the gender. But not until i have a baby shower."

Later that night when i was laid in bed i couldn't sleep everything was going around in my head. Everyone was so happy, and almost straight away my dad turned into CEO mode. Telling Taylor to get another CPO on me, i didn't mind at all. I've always had a CPO but Garry was getting on and he was now put on my grandparents and my dad was going to get me two new ones. I prayed i got on with them like mum and Sawyer, like Dad and Taylor and like Teddy and his CPO Lee.

My father had called me down into his office early on Saturday morning. I had a tank top on and a pair of tiny shorts. I really needed to go shopping i may only have a tiny bump but it made everything rather tight. My long brown hair was in a high pony tail and i had my old glasses on,i never normally wore them but i had a slight headache when i woke up so i grabbed them. I knocked on the office door and waited like i was a child heading to the head masters office.

"Come in Phoebe." I walked in and suddenly stopped. There was a woman with long red hair half up and half down in a black suit. She had a few years on me but only mid thirty's. "Phoebe this is Lilly Vernon she is one of your CPO's. Miss Vernon this is my daughter Phoebe Grey." We shake hands and i feel another set of eyes on me. I spin around and sat behind me was the most beautiful man i had ever seen. He must have been at least 6 foot 4 but being sat down it was hard to tell. His shoulders were huge and muscles to match. His eyes were a striking blue and hair a dark brown almost back. WOW. "Phoebe this is Cole Matthews. Mr Matthews this is Phoebe." He stands up and i was about right about his height. i was only 5 foot 7 so he towered over me.

"Miss Grey a pleasure to meet you." I took his offered hand and nodded gently. Suddenly very awear what i was wearing i began to blush. "Hi. Erm..daddy I'm going to go back upstairs would you like me to get Gail to bring you guys a coffee or something?" With his conformation i nearly ran from the office through the living room towards the stairs. I heard full out laughter from the living room. I turned to see my mother and Gail on the sofa.

"Morning darling, did you meet your CPO's?"

"Yes mum...why?" My mum pulled her best innocent face.

"Well we have just met them haven't we Gail? We have just been saying what a very handsome man Mr Matthews is. Then Gail informed me he is single after she was cleaning Taylor's desk and came across his job application and picture. What did you think of them?" My father would never have agreed to hire Cole Matthews without my mothers influence. He would have been worried about a relationship forming since he could be considered as hot.

"He seems very nice as does Vernon. Now if you two don't mind i am heading upstairs to take a shower. Gail my father has asked for some coffee in his study for them all. Mum i know what you are trying to do but please I'm not ready for this. I am pregnant and only been single for a few weeks. I'm not ready." I smile and run back up the stairs something i can no longer do when Mr overprotective is around. I lock my bedroom door and lean against it. who am i kidding? Cole Matthews is hot as hell and sex on legs.


	2. Chapter 2

28 weeks pregnant...

The last few months had been slow and steady. I had bought the house next to my parents and although it was smaller than my parents house it was perfect for me. Matthews and Vernon lived in a three bedroom apartment over the garage so i always had them close. They each had their own room and the room between them was set up into a security hub. It was a 1930's style house but thanks to Uncle Elliot it was all inspected and deemed safe. I loved the feel of it, how calm it was. My bump was well and truly showing now,my parents couldn't stop staring at it. I was right about my dad being over protective. As soon as i moved in he had the whole place fenced off and security camera's placed along it. The garden was my favourite place though. It had a gentle slope all the way down to the end and a flower beds along the bottom. A BBQ area and outside dining table complete with a pizza oven .To the right of the BBQ area there was a huge vegetable patch.

Although Vernon was a nice enough woman i just didn't like her. She would look annoyed anytime i wanted to do something different. I know she was told to keep me safe but i got bored sat at home all the time except from visits to my family. Matthews on the other hand was fantastic he wouldn't get too close and if there was a problem he would simply step in front of me blocking me from the press photos.

I stood in my bedroom looking at my reflection getting frustrated. I was 7 months pregnant and nothing fitted me anymore. I had bought the stunning gown i was wearing only two weeks ago and it didn't fit. My grandmothers birthday party was in less than an hour. My hair was all silky and smooth half way down my back,my make up was perfect thanks to the artist who just left but the zip wouldn't move on the dress. Vernon was off today and Matthews was the only one in the house. I sighed and accepted defeat i needed help. I sent a quick text asking him to come into the bedroom as i needed help. Within five minutes he was knocking on the door.

"Miss Grey? "

"Come in Matthews and please call me phoebe for the hundredth time." The door opened and he stood there in his usual suit but this time without his jacket. I couldn't recall ever seeing him without a jacket on. It suited him though i could see nearly all his muscles through his shirt.

"I need you to help me with the zip. I'm afraid i got a size to small,i didn't except to expand this much in only a couple of weeks."

"It's no problem Miss Grey and if i may the baby is just making himself more comfortable." He carefully zips up the dress and fastened the tiny button at the top. When he is finished he stood back and i turned to face him.

"Thank you. So you think the baby is a boy then?" There were bets on what my baby was going to be. The family had even got in on the action. I found a list on my mums kitchen fridge and laughed when i saw it. Everyone thought i was having a boy except my dad and Taylor. I think my dad wanted a little girl to spoil and to dote on him. My mum always said that he loved it although my dad said it annoyed him. I'm with my mother on that one.

"I hadn't really thought about it Miss Grey. What do you think you are having?" I had been thinking about that recently and i couldn't get past the idea of having a little boy running around. I had even picked out a boys name not that i would tell my family that. They would start offering their thoughts and as much as i love my family Teddy would say sports names, Ava would say the latest celebrity names and mum would pick names from her favourite books.

"A boy but i won't know till i have the baby shower when ever Ava get round to doing it or my dad gets annoyed at waiting to find out and does it himself. What is going to happen when the baby comes? i mean will the baby have a CPO as well or will you and Vernon split it? "

"I don't know but i think i will stay with you and your father will find someone else to protect the baby. Vernon will be back up but not get too close. I reported her behaviour towards you to Taylor and he agreed she is to stay in the background. Now if you are ready i shall go and warm the car up for you. It is very cold tonight." He left me with my mouth open i didn't think he would notice how i was with Vernon i tried so hard to hide is so she wouldn't get into trouble.

As soon as i got into my grandparents house i went straight to find my grandma. She was stood with my dad and he had tears in his eyes. I only had seen my dad cry a hand full of times.

"Daddy?" He smiled and hugged me tight.

"I love you Bee. I am so proud of you and your brother. You are going to be an amazing mother to this one." He gently puts his hand on my bump. "Right i better go and find your mother. She's with Mia and by now she will be ready to tear her hair out." What was all that about?


	3. Chapter 3

My grandmothers birthday had come to an end and the party was amazing. I had gotten to see all of my family in one place plus my grandpa Ray came. I was exhausted by the end of the night so once i got into the car i could feel myself slipping into sleep. Matthews phone rang jolting me a little. He connected it into the car radio or something and my father's voice startled me. He never rang the CPO's he had Taylor for that.

"Matthews i need you to take Phoebe somewhere safe for tonight. I can't be anything to do with the Grey family. There has been a threat made against the family. I am getting the jet ready now and we are going to fly to a private island tonight where we are all safe. Tomorrow you will take Phoebe to the doctors in the morning and if she is clear to fly you will both be coming tomorrow afternoon. Do not let her out of your sight understand?"

"Yes sir. I will keep you updated." My father hung up as usual without saying goodbye. Matthews noticed the look on my face in the mirror. "Please do not worry I'm taking you to my brothers house for tonight he is in the army and is away for a few months. You will be safe i swear it." I began to shake terrified. My father was never scared of anything or anyone except maybe my mum. For something to have worried him enough to pack up the whole family and take them away at the drop of a hat was the most terrifying thing. Although my father could be over bearing he would never run from a threat.

We arrived at some apartment blocks they we no Escala but they were nice. Once Matthews let us in i began to get annoyed with my dress. I felt like i couldn't breath and began panicking. He crossed the small living room which only held a sofa and television to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Breath Phoebe big deep breaths. In and out." Once my breathing was slightly calmer he led me into another room which was a bedroom and sat me on the bed. He opened the chest of draws and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top both in bright blue.

"I can't wear you brothers things without asking him it wouldn't feel right."

"These are mine. This is where i lived before i moved in with you. My brother lives here now since i own the place and he was renting somewhere else it was the smart thing to do for him. They might be slightly too big for you but at least you will be comfortable. Once you are changed come into the living room and i will make you some hot tea before you go to bed." Left alone in the bedroom the situation began to hit home. Who would threaten my dad so bad that he would run? He sat my brother and i down where were teens and told us that we needed CPO's at all times because my Auntie Mia had been kidnapped before we were born. My mum went to save her and nearly died. That was shocking to us both and i remember looking across to my mother and she was silently crying squeezing Teddy's hand. He then told us she had been pregnant with Teddy at that time so my dad nearly lost his sister, wife and son all in one moment because some crazy guy wanted some money. After that Teddy and i both agreed between us that we would never leave without security if my dad said we needed it. We both understood his need for control because of this.

Once i had changed into the vest and shorts i laid on the bed cradling my stomach. Tomorrow i would see my doctor and by afternoon i would hopefully be on the island with my family and find out what was happening. I was used to being no more than an hour away from some member of my family at all times but they were on an island somewhere and i had no idea where or how far away. I felt very lonely which was silly as i had my baby but my emotions were getting the best of me. I just wanted a hug as childish as that sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken by the bedroom door being opened slowly. I turned over slightly expecting to see Matthews coming in to check on me. I must have fallen asleep but not for very long as it was still dark. The figure was not Matthews they were too short i reached to my necklace gently and pressed the tiny button on the side that was a panic button. My father gave me the necklace on my 16Th birthday so i could have a little more freedom. It was connected to my CPO's phone so as soon as i pressed it Matthews phone would start going off alerting him to the danger. I watched the figure walk in and close the door behind them locking it. I tried not to worry to much, Matthews was a big guy he could easily break down that door. They stood over me and bent over whispering in my ear. "You are so beautiful. I can't wait for us to be a family. We will be together and nobody will come between us. Not even your family." Oh god this sicko was after me and my baby. His breath became warm on my face as i got closer to trying to kiss me. Matthews charged at the door but didn't come through making my eyes open in shock. He was hovering over me with a knife at my throat. How i didn't feel the cold metal against my neck i would never know.

His face was covered in shadows but his eyes were clearly visible, they were set back into his face and a very dark green. "I love you and we will be together my love i promise." He kissed me with force then ran to the window climbed onto the ledge. Matthews charged at the door again with still no luck. The green eyed man suddenly started shouting to someone on the ground before i knew what was happening a ladder was there for him to escape. Matthews charged again and this time the door splinted open, with one look to me he ran to the window in time to see the guy reach the bottom jump into a truck and drive away. He spun around to me and knelt on the bed looking me over.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you or the baby?"

"No he just kissed me and was talking about being a family and that he loves me. "

"It's 5am get up and dressed. We will go to the hospital to get you checked out see if you are able to fly. If not i will find somewhere that is not connect to any of us. While we are doing that i will get Some one to get prints from the room see we can track this bastard down." I nodded tears filling up my eyes. He sighs and lays next to me on the bed pulling me close, rubbing my back. "I will not let anyone hurt you. Take a shower and get dressed then we will go. I'll also buy you breakfast. Now i know you can't pass that up." I snorted. Everyone Saturday morning since he moved in with me i asked him to go and buy me breakfast from my favourite food cart in town and bring it back. It was amazing and it always made me smile. I took a breath and sat up slightly looking down at him only then noticing that he was in his boxers and nothing else. He had a tattoo across his chest with what looked like dates mixed in. He had abs i could use as a wash board. He was hot. I cleared my throat trying to get the images out of my head.

"I wonder if he's sweet or rough?"

"I wonder if he's a boob or an ass man?"

I should not have been thinking like that. It had to be the stress or the baby. One of them was making me like this.

"Thank you Cole. I'm going to get dressed I'll meet you in the living room. Will you call my dad about this i can't deal with his rage right now?"

"Of course i can. I'll see you in 20 minutes no longer." He sat up kissed me on the forehead and walked out.

God i am screwed.

The next few hours flew past and we were sat in the waiting room of the hospital getting ready to be checked out. My dad was almost thermonuclear when he heard about what happened but my mum managed to convince him that i was safe with Cole.

"Miss Grey we are ready for you now." The young nurse popped her head out of the exam room. Cole stayed seated like all the other appointments he took me too but i needed someone with me.

"Will you come with me?" He nodded and smiled a little before following me into the exam room. They started off with an ultrasound my eyes glued to the computer screen.

"OK Miss Grey it seems the baby is fine but the blood pressure test you had when you came in is a little bit of a concern for us. It's very high i expected a higher reading than normal when you told us about your attack but even considering that it is still high. I don't recommend travelling abroad. I recommend someone calm and lots of fresh air and gently exercise. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I bit my lip. Did i want to know the sex? Now that i can and it's being dangled like a carrot in front of me my mind was changing.


	5. Chapter 5

I bit down on my lip and looked at Matthews. "If i find out you can't tell anyone not even my dad. Promise?" He nodded smiling that mega Wyatt smile making me have butterflies.

"OK tell me." She moved the wand around a little more before pausing the screen.

"It's a girl Miss Grey. Congratulations." She left after that to go and get the pictures she printed for me. I cleaned myself up and looked to Matthews who was smiling down and me. I was so excited that i didn't really think was i was doing and hugged Matthews tight and kissed him on the cheek. "A little girl. Oh my goodness." After realising what i had done i stepped back. "I'm sorry i just got a little excited."

"It's fine although for working in conditions like these i might need a pay rise." He was joking thank god and took it all in his stride.

He decided to take me to an army buddies ranch just on the boarder of Oklahoma. We stopped at a shopping mall close to the hospital. Dr Greene had given me scrubs to wear rather than the stuff i came in with. Matthews gave me a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses he had in the back of the car. We managed to shop without anyone knowing who i was. I bought loads of maternity dresses some underwear and a few baby outfits including a little pink baby grow with a tutu attached and a pair of white tights. We didn't know how long it would be till i could go back to my parents house so i also bought the essentials like shampoo perfume and a toothbrush. He showed me pictures of where we were going and it was really in the middle of nowhere but they had a small town with a doctor in it only an hour away. Once back in the car i called my father.

"Phoebe how are you sweetie? Are you able to come to us?" I could hear the worry in his voice but i didn't want to add to that so i acted calmer than i thought.

"I am fine daddy but Dr Greene said with me being close to eight months pregnant she really doesn't want me to fly so Matthews has got a friend who lives in Oklahoma on a ranch so we are heading there right now. There is a doctor in a small town just an hour away along with a police station and a few shops and a diner. I can walk outside in the fresh air and watch the horses. It will relax me and stop my blood pressure going up."

"Alright, i want at least a text in the morning and the same at night your time OK? I have to go sweetheart the signal is going. I love you bye."

"Bye daddy i love you too." I hang up and lean back against the seat. The back seat had all the stuff i bought and for the first time i was sat in the front of Matthews pick up truck. Usually we went in the SUV and i sat in the back but i guess we need to go under the radar of this sicko and a pick up in need of a wash did that. Before i knew it i was fast asleep.

I woke up when the road began to get bumpy. I sat up in the truck looking around to see us pulling into a parking space in a small hotel. I must have looked very confused because Matthews came around to my side and picked me up bridal style and carried me into a room and placed me gently on the bed. "Go back to sleep." I didn't need to be told twice i rolled on my side holding my bump and fell back to sleep. When i woke up again it was to the sound of running water. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were two beds i was in the double and the single one was messed up but empty. I looked towards the door that was open and i saw steam coming out of it. Matthews was in the shower. My jaw dropped as the water stopped and i saw in the bathroom mirror a fully naked Matthews and my gosh he was hot. His ass was tight and has a pair of red lips tattooed on his right cheek i was about to laugh when he turned around and i saw..well Matthews ..package. He was huge about double the size of Harry. That prick was the only man i had even had sex with and that was OK but seeing this my mouth began to water. I hadn't had sex in seven months and i had hit my sexual part of the pregnancy. I was horny 24/7. I made me eyes move over his body that i could see properly for the first time only to see two blue eyes looking right at me through the mirror. Holy shit i have been caught checking out my CPO naked. I quickly looked away and heaved myself up. Matthews walked out with a towel around the waist and one around the neck. "Morning Miss Grey. Was there something you needed?" "Matthews i am so sorry i just woke up and i saw the tattoo on your ass then you turned around and ...I'm sorry." He laughed.

"It's fine don't worry about it. The tattoo was from my time in the Marines. We all got the same tattoo on our ass checks. Sort of a kiss it to the enemy. I was 20 and thought it was cool at the time. Bathroom is all yours." I didn't have to be told twice i ran to the bathroom my face on fire. I had never been more embarrassed in my life.

Five weeks later we were still at the ranch the stalker and the threat still out there and i was getting nervous i was due any day and i was so uncomfortable and i was a complete bitch to everyone around me so i just stayed by myself most of the time. Matthews always ate alone with me while he friend and owner ate with the cowboys. My due date was tomorrow and i wanted my baby girl out and in my arms already. I tried spicy foods, long walks and everything else i could google to set my labour off but there was nothing except sex left to try. Nobody would want me anyway i was huge and my breasts were so sensitive i nearly had an orgasm when i got dressed for bed the night before. I was mortified knowing that Matthews was next door probably didn't help matters. I was sat on the window seat in my room watching the rain which had been coming down for hours when he came in. "How are you feeling?" I turned to him my eyes red and puffy from crying. "I just want her to come out. My back hurts,i can't sleep more than an hour or two without rushing to the bathroom. I have tried nearly everything to get her to come out."

"She is comfortable where she is i guess. What else is there to try?" Something snaps inside me and all the sexual tension between us and the hormones win over my self control. I pull his shirt towards me and kiss him hard and before i know it he is kissing me back. YES! A few minutes later it gets even hotter and heavier as i begin to undo his shirt letting it fall to the floor and begin working on his belt but the moment is over when he steps back his forehead still on mine. "Phoebe what is this about?"

"I am a woman who hasn't had sex in eight months and i am horny as hell. You are a man who has the body of a god and every time i am near you i want to jump you. Not to mention the last thing on my list to try is sex." He smirks to himself and begins to kiss me again. "Thank god. You have no idea how hard it is to stay away from you but Phoebe listen to me. I want to be with you and i want you to be with me not because I'm the only one here but for me." I nod and begin working on his belt again. He pulled me to the bed and laid me down gently before getting on next to me in just his boxers. I untie the dress i was wearing leaving it open showing my red matching underwear and my huge bump feeling a little self conscious. "Oh god, you have no idea how sexy you look right now." He started kissing down my neck and down to my breasts. He quickly unhooked it from the front before bringing his mouth down onto my nipple licking and sucking. That was it. I came harder than i ever had. He kissed my neck back to my lips his hand going down the front of my underwear when all the lights went out. He lifted his head and looked around. "Stay here. I will be right back. i just want to check the lights were the result of the storm not anything else." I nod and sit up against the headboard. He steps into his jeans having to arrange his solider to get into them he smirked at me again before grabbing his shirt and leaving the room. I move my bra out of the way and re-wrap my dress around me putting a bow just above the bump. I walk over to the window and see lightning in the black sky and hear thunder in the distance. I suddenly gasp and hold onto the wall as pain shoots through me. Holy hell this is it. My baby is coming. God that man is good. Here we go,it's baby time.


End file.
